Stuck in Memory
by ALilyPea
Summary: Lita couldn't believe she was stuck in an elevator with him.


"Oh god, of course it had to be you," Lita muttered disdainfully as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned resisting the urge to turn up her nose at the other occupant of the elevator.

Punk rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed softly to himself.

He'd once said he could write a book on failed relationships, and his relationship with her had been no different.

It was just too bad that the sight of her, and looking so good too, was the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life.

Lita shook her head, facing away from him she was dismayed to realize that a good portion of the elevator was made up of mirrors and even though the dents in the material distorted his reflection she could still see him clearly.

She glanced up at the counter, sighing in relief as she realized she would only need to be in here with him for two more floors and hoped no one else would need to get on because the less time spent in his presence the better.

It only took a moment for that thought to complete itself before the elevator stopped.

Lita was momentarily amazed, as it was nothing like in the movies. There was no flashing lights, no screeching noises and the whole thing managed to not shudder in a horrific manner.

"Shit," Punk cursed, picking up the emergency phone he growled in frustration when there was nothing on the other end but silence. He smacked the speaker below it, resisting the urge to kick one of the elevator walls.

"Oh yeah, there's the way to solve everything," Lita told him derisively, rolling her eyes skyward with a snort.

Punk frowned at her, "Do you have a better suggestion Queen of the Universe?" he asked, his tone filled with nothing but sarcasm.

"God I could just..." Lita tightened her hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face.

"You could just what? You wanna smack me Red?" Punk teased her, the tone and the nickname more biting than it used to be.

Lita yanked her cell phone out of her pocket, glaring at him she turned her back on him and closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see him as she dialed the number of one of her best friends.

"Hey Chris," she greeted when he answered the phone, sighing as he asked where she was and was glad there was at least good enough reception to get through to someone. "Where am I? Oh just stuck in an elevator with the world's biggest jackass."

Chris laughed softly, "Which one of your exes could that be?" he joked with her.

"Who do you think?" Lita replied in turn. "Look, it's elevator three, do you think you could just tell someone and get me the fuck out of here soon."

"Sure thing Ames," Chris responded quickly, hearing the serious tone of voice from her.

Lita hung up, shifting from foot to foot she shrugged off her coat and folded it, dropping it onto the floor she sat down on it closing her eyes.

"There used to be a time you would be fucking gloriously happy to be stuck in an elevator with me, if only to get a moment's peace or a moment alone," Punk told her, the arrogant tone gone from his voice for once.

Scoffing Lita shook her head, "Don't tell me you want to take a trip down memory lane now? Just because the two of us are stuck in an elevator doesn't mean you have to get all friendly with me Punk."

Punk resisted the urge to wince, remembering a time when she had only called him Phil, or a time when she had called him "hers."

"Why not?" he found himself asking softly, wanting answers. "Why can't we take a trip down memory lane?"

Lita shook her head, "You are not doing this to me. Not after how you acted and the things you said to me Punk. I do not want to go over this with you, remember, according to you I deserve better than you."

Punk shook his head growling in frustration he rubbed his forehead and tried to reign in his emotions.

"You're being ridiculous Amy," he snapped at her, before he could really begin to stop himself.

Lita got up off the floor, standing practically toe to toe with him, "No Phil," she spat his name as though it were poison. "I really don't think I'm being ridiculous at all, what were your exact words again, 'I don't want you hanging out with Adam, you've cheated before!"'

Punk remembered that particular argument and frowned, "I didn't mean it but you never listened to me. Next thing I knew you were calling me and breaking up with me and wouldn't fucking take no for an answer."

"Why the hell would I want to stay with someone who doesn't even trust me? Someone who would act paranoid whenever I wanted to go out with some friends," Lita responded sharply, tears sparkling in her eyes as she looked up at him.

All she could feel whenever she saw him was pain, because she had loved him, still loved him more than anyone else she had ever been with and he never understood that.

"I never thought you of all people would believe all the bullshit that people liked to spread around about me," she sucked in a hitching breath as her voice came out choked.

"I thought you would want to stay with me because I fucking love you, but that just wasn't good enough," Punk responded stiffly.

Lita turned away from him, shaking her head she could practically feel her heart breaking all again, like she was losing him.

"I want out of this damn elevator," she said softly.

Punk turned her toward him and kissed her on the lips, deepening it when she gasped and leaned into him. "You're not getting out of this damn elevator until you listen to me," he growled.

Lita shook her head, "Don't do this to me."

"What? Tell you I love you and I've felt stupid every damn day since I've been without you because all that I felt for you scared the shit out of me and every morning I would look in the mirror and think, "Why the hell is she with me?"' Punk said to her.

"You really felt that way?" Lita asked, looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but honesty there.

Punk nodded, "Why do you think I got so jealous all the time?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I never knew," Lita replied softly, lowering her eyes.

"I know, why would I tell you? I'm a guy," Punk joked weakly, kissing her on the lips. "Please Amy," he pled softly.

Lita pulled back, really looking him in the eye. "One more chance."

Punk smiled, and the elevator jerked back to life as they kissed. When they arrived on the floor she needed Chris was waiting.

"Yeah Chris, I'm going to have to cancel on you today," Lita told him, snuggling in against Punk's chest as her best friend stared at them, open mouthed.

Punk shrugged his shoulders, laughing softly and pressing the "doors close" button, taking them up to his floor.

"I love elevators," he said softly, kissing Lita's forehead and then her lips.


End file.
